


Boxed memories

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters are only mentioned here, Gen, except for Minerva, slight mentions of bullying, they're from the past, unrequited snily hinted at, who is really here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: It was just a box.A bit larger than a shoebox, perhaps not as long and a bit deeper.A cardboard coloured box.There are many like this one. Almost a whole aisle of carefully ordered boxes.This one is from the Year 1978, 7th year. Inside, you can find all they have forgotten.Minerva cherished this box especially.





	Boxed memories

It was just a box. 

A bit larger than a shoebox, perhaps not as long and a bit deeper.

A cardboard coloured box. 

There are many like this one. Almost a whole aisle of carefully ordered boxes.

This one is from the Year 1978, 7th year. Inside, you can find all the things they have forgotten. 

Minerva cherished this box especially.

It was full of various items. 

A dog-eared deck of cards, with the initials P.P. inside the little red box.

* 

Snap !

Atcha !

Eh ! You're not playing fair !

It wasn't planned.

I was winning !

Stop cheating, Pads. 

*

A barely used lighter, an half-empty muggle cigarette pack.

*

"You're smoking ?"

"Um, my favorite Head Girl. Ordinary, no but we have exams tomorrow and it helps me to relax. Gabriel gave them to me. Do you want one, Lils ?"

"You didn't think there were enough muggle students smoking out there, you had to join their ranks. That's so disappointing."

*

Some black and brown hair pins. 

*

"No thanks, I like them better when they're discreet."

"I get it. Dark looks good. But Xen told me the yellow one are more efficient against Klurbs."

*

A few coloured sweet wrappers. 

*

"Alice ! Could you stop devouring our stocks ? They're going to run out."

*

A photograph of two students kissing, with Alice and Sirius' signatures at the back.

*

"Sirius, no ! Marls is photographing us !"

*

A purple Bizarr'Sister sweater.

*

"Hey, Liz ! You've forgotten this in the common room the other day."

"Please, Ellie, you can keep it. It was Sebastian's. I can't bring myself to wear it again."

*

A couple of unfinished letters.

*

Petunia, I - Argghh.

"I like it, Evans. I - Argghh seems a pretty good start to me. I should take notes."

I want to tell you to - "Piss off !"

"It's a bit harsh."

"Potter, I am trying to concentrate."

*

A Potions book with precise hand-written annotations. 

*

Do not crush the cherry blossoms, press them. 

A single drop in the middle of the cauldron is enough.

Forget about toad's saliva, the salamander's works better. 

* 

Two pairs of socks.

*

"Lily, have you seen my socks ? I can't find them !"

"No ! Ask someone else."

"I was certain I'd put them here, they'd just been washed."

"Angie, you Dreamyhead, are you sure you haven't put Ellie's socks in your trunk already ?"

"No, I've already checked. I am coming down, do you want me to ask Zoe ?"

"You'll do that for me ? You're a peach."

*

A bright red comb. 

*

"My sister is going to kill me."

* 

An almost empty ink bottle. 

*

"I bet it's Zach who took it and he forgot to give it back to me."

"That's little brothers for you, I am afraid."

* 

A Ravenclaw scarf. 

*

"What shall we do with it ? Liz won't want it and we have nobody to give it to."

"We could left it here. Sebastian loved Hogwarts."

*

A few penciled drawings of several students.

* 

"Is this James and Sirius ? Nice drawing skills, Petey."

"Alice, look ! It's Dorcas and I."

*

An herbarium, with some dried lilies in the last pages. 

*

"Is our favorite schoolgirl collecting flowers again, Snivellus ?"

*

A Wuthering Heights copy with a feather labelled 'L.Evans' as a bookmark. 

* 

"I am so sorry, Lily. Sometimes you have to let friends go because they are hurting you. You should read this. It's a favorite of mine on toxic relationships and a great reminder of why you shouldn't accept them."

"It's Muggle."

"My mother's family is. You can keep the book. I have other copies."

"Thank you, Ellie."


End file.
